Dancing With Tears In My Eyes
by Periwinkle Watson
Summary: ONESHOT "She had really messed up this time. He told her he loved her and she threw it in his face." Shane/Caitlyn


**This is my first Camp Rock story, and oddly enough it's a Shane/Caitlyn. I saw CR2 the other day and I was inspired to write a Smitchie but then I started reading Shaitlyn's on FF and I switched my focus to that. lol :D I personally like both couples a lot. And you might consider this a typical Shaitlyn, but I'd still like to say it's original. (Also: it's loosely based off Ke$ha's song "Dancing With Tears In My Eyes".) I'd really appreciate comments :)**

**-ssn**

* * *

**Dancing With Tears In My Eyes**

**(Shane/Caitlyn Oneshot)**

The rhythm pulsed through her like the thud of a heartbeat. Maybe it was her heartbeat. It was slow and sad, but it continued to move her. A wave of goosebumps crashed onto her skin, and another, and another. She was cold now. But then, the tempo of the club switched. Now, it was hardcore—some kind of alternative or rock. She wanted to get off the floor, but there was something stopping her. She just couldn't leave. Caitlyn's body overrode her distraught emotions and kept her dancing.

She had really messed up this time. He told her he loved her and she threw it in his face.

"_I love you, Caity." He ran his hand up her arm tenderly. Caitlyn flinched back, insecure and angry. His brows curved in. "Will you tell me you feel—?"_

"_Shane stop! Just stop it!" She couldn't hear this right now. She put her hands over her ears. "I don't love you!"_

The worst part of her refusal was that it had been a lie. She was scared of feeling that way about him. He'd been her most loyal friend—their relationship had lasted for years. And Caitlyn was terrified if she took it another step, she'd fall down. If she did, would she be able to get back up?

The music altered once more. It was a dark, seductive melody. Scary and deep, but smooth. She closed her eyes tighter and floated along.

What Caitlyn hadn't considered was that Shane was right there, reaching out to her. He would've helped her make that scary step. And even if she had fallen down the space between, he would have caught her. But she had rejected his outstretched hand. And she was alone, now; stranded on those steps without him.

How would she ever make it to the top now?

Right then, in the middle of the dance floor, Caitlyn broke down in tears. She lost all control. She just sat down, pulled her knees in to keep the other party-goers from stepping on her, and buried her head. He wouldn't come back now. She was so scared of falling that she fell anyway.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She glanced back to ward off the sleaze bag, when her breath caught in her throat. It was Shane. Shane? What was he doing here? How did he know? She didn't care enough to ask. He was here now and the way that he looked into her eyes: he was asking her to let him in. Caitlyn didn't have enough strength to stand up; she limply wrapped her arms around Shane's neck. He scooped her up and carried her away from the maze of dancers.

He let her down, gently, beside his parked car. She lay woozily against Shane while he struggled to unlock the door. He swung it open and slid Caitlyn into the passenger seat. Her head lolled, eyes staring blankly.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked seriously.

Icily she swayed her eyes onto him, "Only my pain," she answered, shrugging. Shane leaned across her and pulled down the seat belt, latching it.

"I'm taking you home, okay?"

"I don't care where you take me." She was so weary. The only thing left that she desired was Shane. And still, it seemed so impossible to have him.

Shane got in the car and started the ignition. They had been driving for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Caity."

A tired, bitter laugh fell from her lips. "You told me you loved me; you shouldn't have to apologize for that." Her eyes were downcast. "I blame myself."

Shane shook his head, turning onto a street. "I don't want you to do that. It's not your fault you don't feel the same." She wondered how he kept his composure. If only he knew the truth.

"I lied," she said bluntly. "_That_ you can blame me for."

"About what?"

"All of it. It was all some big cover-up for my insecurities." She stared out the window. Shane glanced at her.

"Why would you feel insecure, Caity?" He went on. "You're an amazing dancer, you're stylish, you've got a great sense of humor—"

"It's not about that stuff." Caitlyn's muscles tensed up. This was the part where she would bare her soul, and she hated it. But she pushed on. "It's about … love. I don't know how to love someone." A switch flipped on inside her. "God, Shane you should know that! You've been my best friend forever!"

Silence hung in the air. Shane pulled onto Caitlyn's street. She hated that he hadn't said anything back. What did he think of her now that the big secret was out? She was so scared again.

Shane parked beside her house; neither one moved to get out of the car. Finally, he looked over at her, but Caitlyn stared at her hands.

"You're right, Caitlyn. You _are_ my best friend. And my God, I love you so much."

A hot tear slid off her cheek and fell on her fingers. She couldn't even look at him right now. But Shane didn't stop.

"In fact, I don't know what I would ever do without you. And I would help you do anything; protect you from anything. …Even your own fears." He paused and seemed to shrink back into himself. "I wish you would take that chance—"

Suddenly, Caitlyn turned to him, held his face in her hands and kissed him quickly. Immediately after, she sniffled and unbuckled herself. She ran towards her house. But Shane jumped out and caught her wrist.

"Caitlyn wait!"

She stopped and stared at him, tears brewing in her eyes still.

"Don't lie to me, anymore. Just tell me the truth." She shivered. He was going to say it. "Do you love me, Caity? _Really_ love me?"

She didn't want to answer him; she didn't want to jump. But she just couldn't keep it all in. Caitlyn buried her face in her hand, crying. But she nodded. She leaped.

Shane pulled her into him, wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright, Caits. There's nothing to cry about."

And Shane had caught her.

Caitlyn pressed her head against his soft cotton shirt and just listened to him breathing for a few minutes. But then she lifted her face to his.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Well," he chuckled, arrogant as always, "you're predictable, Gellar."

"I am not!" She smacked him.

"Yes you are! But don't worry," he leaned into her ear, arms around her, "that helps me keep up."

She turned her head to whisper back, "Predictable or not, you'll _never_ be able to keep up with me."

Shane smiled, and moved to look in her eyes. He shrugged in defeat. "Alright, you win this time."

"This time? C'mon, Grey, I always win."

"Hey, don't get cocky."

"But that's the best part of winning."

Shane bit his lower lip and thought for a moment. "Well, what's the best part about winning _me_?"

"Not losing you." Caitlyn smiled and pushed him off. "You should go home." Shane tousled her hair and grinned.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." He walked back to his car. Caitlyn watched him drive off and felt her heart speed up a little.

She couldn't wait until tomorrow.


End file.
